


Embrace

by ShadowLord56



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Mind Flayer, Hugs, Mind Flayer enjoys Will's presence because i say so, Mind Flayer speaks telepathically, Other, Tentacle Hug, Will is scared at first, Will's friends are metioned, but later it's okay, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLord56/pseuds/ShadowLord56
Summary: This was it, he was going to die, this thing was going to end him-Why was it just staring at him?
Relationships: Will Byers & Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Kudos: 19





	Embrace

If he didn't witness it himself, Will could still admit that the humongous creature from the Upside Down that was now on Hawkins was a malicious being.

But, He didn't expect it to be so.......parent-like.

He still remembers that day, he just went to sleep, his mother kissing him, promising that nothing bad would ever happen to him again, even though he already lost his hopes after meeting it for the first time.

Right after closing his eyes, he knewsomething was wrong in his surroundings and after opening them, his suspicions were confirmed.

He was in the hell referred to as the Upside Down.

He panicked, He **knew** what inhabits this place, he **knew** it was more dangerous than the Demogorgon, he **knew-**

**Child**

It was soothing and intimidating, it sounded like a woman, yet it was distorted.

**Child, how are you doing?**

And there it was, in all it's horrific splendor, it's spider like body looming at him, and it's featureless face looking straight at him.

He was shaking, hugging his legs, watching as it advanced towards him.

He wanted to scream, to yell for someone who could help him, Eleven, Mike, anyone who could get him away from it's wrath, but it would be in vain, and even if they were here, how would they be able to defeat it?

He felt as he left the ground, levitating towards the massive being, slowly getting close.

This was it, he was going to die, this thing was going to end him-

Why was it just staring at him?

It was just there, right in front of him, yet it didn't attack, was this some kind of sick torture?

**You are scared, is something wrong?**

And with that, Will lost his mind.

"Please, please, end this, I can't handle it, it's so much, I just want to be in peace!", he yelled at it, hoping that would motivate the being to finish his sufferment, but right after saying that, he was the witness of something he'd never expected to see.

Tentacles embraced him, in a form very similar to a hug, and he was pulled right into something he though to be it's chest.

It was very warm.

**Shhh, Child, it is okay, you do not have to fear anymore, I am here, just for you**

Will cried, tears dropping from his bloodshot eyes, he quickly embraced the creature's chest in a hug, no matter how big it was, why did he have to suffer like this?

**Do not worry, nothing can harm you anymore, I will always be here for you**

As amazing as it sounded, Will wanted to stay there a bit longer, this entity was caring, even so more than his own mother.

He felt sleepy, he didn't want to, he wanted to stay awake, to feel the being's tendrils hugging him, but he couldn't, sleep was an almost hard thing to avoid, but it won him fast, but before he succumbed to it, he heard a few words.

**Sleep well, Child**

"Thank you".

For the first time in a few weeks, Will Byers felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit really wanted to see a fanfic of this, but I guess you must do things yourself.


End file.
